leagueofangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Welcome to Fairy System where you can Keep have plenty of Pet Pals, and Strengthen yourself. This will be your Guide to all These Pets bring you alot to the table, Here is a Following list of Fairies, Summoning Rocks will be Required to unlock them. Meet Your Fairies Upgrade: Upgrading Fairies is no Picnic. It will Costed ya Diamonds out of your pocket in no Time but worth its weight in stats. Every Time you Breakthrough a Fairy the more Daily loot is gained. Upgrading Costs: Energy Vitamin Feed Exp Bonus = HIGHER your Energy Vitamins, so its cheaper to have like 10k Vitamins than it is to have 300. for an Example if you use 10k it will give you the highest Bonus given and use a smaller amount of Vitamins when it hits max level cap. Evolve: Evolve is a Base Stat % upgrade You will gain alot of Stats and Elemental Power. *PATCH* there was a patched that removed Fairy's Elemental Damage Bonus it was 100% per level, so you could have 10x more Elemental Damage. than they Dropped it to Numbers Upgrade Cost: Lilac Stone Deployment: Now you are able to Use your heroes even more ! Deployment Quick Tour: * Your Whole team can use Fairies 5 for Each hero (30 Fairies Total) * Each Hero (Except Main/Backup) Must Unlock 4 Fairy Slots (2400 Blessing Ball total) * Main Party Leader Fairy will give you Main Elemental Bonus (if your Fairy Evolve Lv 1 its Lvl 1) Inherit: * Inheriting will Boost the Fairies level if Target Fairy is Already at Cap (Overflow Exp Cap) you inherit too * Source Fairy will drop to Lv 1 * Source Fairy's Evolve with Target Fairy's Evolve will Swap * If you inherited a Fairy with Breakthrough. you will lose all the Fairy Essences that you used. Explore: We now your Army of Fairies can Explore the Unknown ! with you How awesome is that More power More Bonuses. * You can Deploy Groups of 5 fairies to Each Map. Depending on your Party Bonus Fairies is what you may Obtain in Exploration * Profit Bonus/Exploration Bonus = Sturdiness is (Check Sturdiness for more Info) * *BIG NOTE* Once your 8hours are over Prize it aint automatic Maps: Explorations Costs: 20 [[Stamina]] or 30 Stamina <-- Double Resource better deal Each Fairy has a Party Bonus: Each time you Explore with this party bonus the Likely they will Dig up and find these items, Example if you have tutu with Awakening Chest and Moonfall with Soulstone, Moonfall can find both. its a Shared System. Party Bonus will Add to your Loot: So if your doing Forgotten Realm and you have a Party Bonus: Soulstone x10 on 1 Fairy you Gain in additional 10 to the Loot. so if you want Extra Matchup the Party Bonus with the Right Map Sturdiness: Sturdiness will improve your Base Stat %. Your Exploration % and Daily Loot % (for Both Fairy and Exploration) Upgrade Costs: Odd Fruit Breakthrough: Immortal Soul Sturdiness Exploration Bonus Facts: * Tier of Fairy will Effect the Exploration Bonus (25% Topaz 50% Ruby.) * Level Effects the Exploration Bonus (8% Garnet, 10% Topaz 12% Ruby) * Evolve Effects Exploration Bonus (14% per Evolve level) * Sturdiness Level increase (10% Garnet per level 12% Topaz per level 15% Ruby Per Level) Good Luck on Boosting Awakening: Awakening increases Stat Bonus % Upgrade Costs: . Breakthrough Costs: Magic Potion Morph: Morph is like Angel Awakening but with a small little twist To Access the Morph Window.. you may need or go to the Fairy: # Tiny Alecta # Mini Headless Horsemen # Drako # Little Mary # Monkey King # Snow Rocky After you select one of the Fairies in your Fairy Menu and Click the Shiny star button you will be able to access the menu Morph Requires: 50 of a specific Morph Stone Benefits: * There Tier goes Straight to Celestial (Gold tier) regardless if your a purple or an Orange Direct Summary and Strategy: * Get 25 Main Fairies for Team (2500 blessing Ball Cost) * Use 15 of your Best Fairies for Exploration (with a Stronger Party Bonus to the Right Map) * Match Party Bonus with the Right Map (Stronger Farm Rate) * Strudiness Higher Tier (Ruby) Higher Level (Lvl.100) and Highest Evolve (Lv.10) Awakening (Lvl. ?) will Make your Profit/Exploration Bonus: Maxed Out * Farm: World Tree and Dark Forest * Boost Awakening !. * "Enjoy Everything !" Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Main